Tears of a Friend
by Dragon Fawn
Summary: A one shot view of Draco and Hermione's friendship after Hermione was badly hurt by someone. Some slight fluffiness. Im thinkin of makin it a whole story if you like it. Please R


                     A/N: Just a one shot of Draco and Hermione. There isn't much background so it might be confusing. If you all like it I think Ill make it into a whole story. Or even if you don't like it I might. Please review and let me know what you think of it! Let me know your opinions on making it one chapter of a whole story too. Id really appreciate it. Thanx

                     Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters, the genius behind them is sadly not me, but the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

                     Hermione ran out the front doors and into the rain. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to get away. She ran until she got to the lake, then collapsed under a large elm tree and began to shiver. "Hermione?" someone whispered. She looked up, and Draco was standing there looking down into her tear streaked face. "What happened?" he sat down beside her and took her in his arms. She shook her head and sobbed into his chest. He ran his fingers through her soft, damp hair. 

                    After a while, Hermione's crying slowed, "Thanks Draco, your such a good friend." He looked down at her and smiled. Even as tears and dirt mingled on her face, he thought about how beautiful she was. _That's me, the wonderful friend. _He sighed, but turned back to Hermione. Her problems came first. "You wanna tell me what's wrong now, Mione?" She sniffled and rested her head on his shoulder, "It was Seamus." Draco clenched his teeth. He couldn't understand why Hermione went out with him in the first place, but he definitely couldn't understand how any guy with half a brain could hurt Hermione. "What about Seamus?" he asked.

                    "He was mad at me because I wouldn't have sex with him. He said he needed some time to think and left me alone. I went to apologize to him later and," she started to cry again. "Its okay Herms, you don't have to tell me," Draco laid his hand on her head. "Its ok," she said. "I just needed a minute. I went to apologize to him and explain how I wasn't ready. I knocked on his door and when he didn't answer I went in. He was in bed with Cho." She began to cry again and Draco pulled her closer. She looked up at him, "And she is with Harry! How can she be such a whore, and how am I going to tell Harry?"

                     Hermione went back to crying and Draco looked out on the lake. He pulled the shattered girl closer to him and closed his eyes. He didn't know how to tell her how much he cared about her. He didn't want to tell her now, she was in a vulnerable position and he wanted to be there for her, not push her away with his true feelings. 

                     Hermione's soft voice pulled Draco from his thoughts, "If you had told me a year ago that I'd be crying my heart out in Draco Malfoy's arms I would have laughed in your face." Draco smiled down at her, "and now?" "I couldn't think of a better place to cry. Thank you, Draco," she laid her head down on his chest and sighed, listening to his heartbeat, "I couldn't ask for a better friend."

                     Draco stroked her hair and hushed her, "You need rest." She sighed in defeat and closed her eyes. A few moments later, Draco looked down at her, "Hermione?" he whispered. There was no answer. He smiled softly at the girl sleeping in his arms. He hated Cho for putting Hermione in the position of telling one of her best friends his girlfriend was a whore. He hated Seamus even more for hurting the gentle creature he had grown to love so much, and he hated himself for allowing Seamus the chance to hurt her.

                     It was late, he knew and Ron and Harry would be missing Hermione. He easily lifted Hermione, trying his hardest not to wake her. She was light, but by the time he reached the entrance hall, his arms had begun to ache. He whispered a feather light charm and struggled to remember the way to Gryffindor tower. When he got to the portrait, the fat lady eyed him, "Aren't you in Slytherin?" He nodded, "The password is Sugarfaerie." The portrait looked surprise but allowed him in anyway.

                     Draco climbed through the portrait hole. The Gryffindor common room was empty except for two sleeping figures in the chairs by the fire. It was Ron and Harry. It appeared they had been up waiting for Hermione. Draco decided not to wake them and began to climb the stairwell to the girls' dormitory. He gently laid Hermione on her four poster and sat down beside her. 

                     He watched Hermione stir in her sleep and stroked her hair. He took her hand in his and bent down to kiss her forehead. He rose from the bed, and when he reached the door Hermione whispered, "Thank you, Draco." He stiffened as he turned around. She appeared to have already gone back to sleep. He smiled and descended into the common room. 

                     As Draco looked upon Harry sleeping in the large armchair, he suddenly felt sorry for him. Since he and Hermione had become friends, his hate for Harry had dissolved. He honestly didn't think he was better than other people and Draco had learned to respect him, maybe even like him. He wondered if Cho and Seamus knew what a mess they had made when they decided to hurt two great people. He shook his head, then climbed out the portrait hole.


End file.
